Wrong Turn
by Sarah918
Summary: In a portal experiment gone wrong, Alec Lightwood and Clary Fray finds themselves thrown back into the past in the 1800s at the London Institute. All alone with no one who actually knows them, Clary and Alec must settle their disputes and help Henry Branwell create the portal that will bring them back home. AU!Malec AU!Clary/Will Friendship!Clary/Alec


**_Chapter One: And Then There Were Two_**

"stop being a pussy, alec and push!"

"call me that again and i'm leaving you here alone"

with that alec lightwood let go of clary fray's left leg as she lost her entire balance and fell onto alec with a resounding thud. with quick reflexes alec has clary pinned to the grass with his hand over clary's mouth.

with a quick survey around the place, alec shot clary a look of clear annoyance and took his hand away.

"what in the name of the angel, woman?" he whisper yelled at her and lifted himself up casually.

"you dropped me-" clary started but was cut off by alec who bent forward towards her with a menacing glare.

"i did not drop you, fray, i just let go of one leg and you decided to tap dance on my shoulders"

"i did not ask to be here with you, alec" hatred was seeping through her eyes as she glared at the tall shadowhunter.

"at least we agree on one thing" alec muttered through his teeth, brushing off the dirt that managed to get on his black denim trousers.

alec looked around at the surrounding he had come to learn only through the shadowhunters history. the london institute gleamed like a beacon among the dark clouds, it's tall watchtower marking the descent into midnight.

clary stood up as well, brushing her trousers and looked at alec. for the past four hours they have been trapped together in the past and couldn't seem to get out from here. a part of her told her that this was intentional by both izzy and jace, as she and alec never got along in anything. she even caught a smile on magnus's face as they disappeared through the portal. of course the wink was directed to alec. for an eight hundred year old warlock, magnus really did know nothing about subtlety.

"let's try again, ok? this time try to throw your leg over the wall so you can get a good grip of it" alec suggested and clary barely nodded.

she couldn't say much, alec was apparently the leader among the new york institute and was next in kin to be the head there. and he's been a shadowhunter as much as she has been drawing and he did know more about training than her.

he kneeled down and clary walked behind him to climb onto his shoulders. she noticed with a small smile that alec had his arms around clary's boot clad feet with a tighter grip than before as she gathered her strength to grip at the wall. managing to throw a leg over the wall to the other side, she sat on it and looked.

it was one of the most dazzling images she had ever seen. bathed in moonlight, the london institute stood proudly against the dark night. for a mere mundane without the sight it would look pretty much like an abandoned church but clary was a shadowhunter now, and she knew. it was the first time she has ever seen another institute before. all she has seen was the new york institute and everything in it.

"are you gonna keep daydreaming or are you gonna tell me what's going on maybe?" came alec's annoying voice from before as clary rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"why don't you join me?" she asked.

she could see that alec was trying to give her an excuse but she turned her head away. soon enough, she felt alec's presence next to her as he breathed in.

"wow"

"i know, right" clary said.

and for once, the two who was always on the opposite side of everything, sat on top of the wall in silence, taking in the breathtaking beauty of the institute.

suddenly a voice out of nowhere cut in through there peaceful moment waking them up to a nightmare.

"hey, who's there?"

—

 _ **hey all,**_

 _ **i'm back with my crack ship from shadowhunters. yes i haven't been online for so freaking long, i know! but i'm back with a new tv show and even though malec is my otp in shadowhunters (played impeccably well by Matthew Daddario and Harry Shum Jr) i have to say Clary and Alec are my crack ship and i'm very much enjoying their hatred on the show. well here you are then!**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 _ **Sarah**_


End file.
